The Best First Love in The World Rebirth?
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: Ritsu slips on his bathroom floor a day before the manga starts, a woman dies of cancer at the same moment. Said woman wakes up in a male body with a voice talking in her head. OC self-insert. (Rating will obviously go up later on…)


**Summary: **Ritsu slips on his bathroom floor a day before the manga starts, a woman dies of cancer at the same moment. Said woman wakes up in a male body with a voice talking in her head. OC self-insert. (Rating will obviously go up later on…)

**Warnings: **OC self-insert, yaoi later on.

**AN: **Did you really think I could resist doing this? No way. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

**{The Best First Love in The World Rebirth?}**

I bet you think this is going to be one of those stories where someone ends up dying young and then gets sent to an awesome anime that has super powers.

Well it isn't.

I actually lived my whole life through, yes I passed high school, college, and I got a well-paying job that allowed me to keep my house running and buy some items that I desired. I died at the age of eighty because the cancer, that had been seen more than once in my family, finally took a hold of me.

No, I didn't get married, have kids, or even have a long term boyfriend. Yes I had maybe one or two boyfriends when I was a teenager, like many girls that age I had a time where I was obsessed with having a partner. Thankfully I broke out of it within a year, I had finally realized it wasn't as important as I made it to be.

But let me take some time to tell you about myself, Naruto style.

My likes? Reading, writing, peace and quiet, and pocky.

My dislikes? Spiders and tomatoes.

My hobbies? After I passed college I became an editor, so obviously writing. Eating pocky. And watching my older brother wail about how his 'cute little sister should smile more'.

My dream? I wanted to publish a popular book, and well it wasn't amazing, but people read it so I was happy.

So as you can see, I was a normal everyday person. My family wasn't all that well off, my parents worked most of the time and my brother basically raised me, but it wasn't like we were on the streets so you didn't see me whining about it. Though like any other human being I had my moments, but that ended as quickly as it started.

Like many teenagers, I watched anime and fan-girled over anime guys. Who could blame me? It was basically like being in another universe with magical powers and guys that had breathtaking smiles. But you're not actually in the universe so you don't have to worry about fighting the bad guys or falling in love.

But I never did get past the fourth page of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

As time passed I watched my parents spilt up and find happiness elsewhere, I stood with the bridesmaids as my brother married the man of his dreams and a few years later I met my nephew that my brother adopted from an orphanage.

I could full heartedly say that I lived life to the fullest.

When I died, it was in a hospital bed with my older brother by my side.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

I could feel my body weakening, my heart slowing and my body finally giving up. But I allowed it. I had already passed the date when the doctors said I would die so I was more than ready.

I felt my brother squeeze my hand one last time before my vision went black and I knew no more.

Then I woke up.

**{The Best First Love in The World Rebirth?}**

I groaned covering my eyes as a light above threatened to burn my eyes. It looked like my brother had forgotten to turn off the lights again when he left.

I shifted feeling the hard tile underneath my body.

Wait.

I blinked and turned my head sideways gazing blankly at the black and white tile that dotted the floor.

That was odd, I was sure the hospital floors were all white.

As a matter of fact I was sure I died too.

I furrowed my brows and pushed myself up, rubbing a sore spot on my head. Perhaps I had fallen out of bed? But the nurses would have noticed if one of their patients fell out of bed, so that was unlikely.

I scanned my surroundings curiously, it looked like a normal bathroom, but it was obviously different from the hospitals, everything was a lot nicer.

Perhaps I had been kidnapped?

Well I wasn't a kid anymore so I guess it would be old-person-napped. But why would someone abduct an obviously dying elderly woman?

On that note, why did my body not feel like it had run twenty miles?

Maybe I was on some sort of new medication that made my brain all loopy. That would make sense.

I pushed myself up and off the floor, feeling my head spin slightly at the height change. Wow, whatever medication I was given sure worked well.

I turned my head and promptly froze at the person in the reflection.

I blinked.

The man did the same.

Huh, did I have some sort of unknown desire of wanting to be a boy and this was the result? It would actually make sense, my eyes were a lighter green though and my hair a darker brown, but otherwise I most definitely looked like a male version of myself.

Actually if I thought about it, I was rather sexy.

**I'm not the male version of you.**

I jumped at the loud voice, looking around for the speaker.

**Look forward.**

I complied, raising an eyebrow at the scowling man in the reflection.

"That's odd." I said. "I know some mirrors can make things different then they appear but this is something else."

The man scowled.

**I'm not your reflection, my name is Onodera Ritsu and you're in **_**my **_**body.**

I scratched the side of my face idly. "Is that so…"

I was going crazy, the employees of the hospital had finally decided they were tired of me and dosed me with the crazy medication so they could have a reason to put me in the loony bin and not deal with me anymore.

**You're not crazy this is real!**

I hummed. "Says my reflection, which, by the way is not supposed to talk back to me."

The man sighed.

**Look, I know you're confused but this is what happened. I went to the bathroom and slipped, next thing I knew I had no control over my body and you were in it.**

I paused and nodded slowly. "I died in the hospital due to cancer just a few minutes ago and found myself here."

Ritsu looked thoughtful.

**I guess for some odd reason you were put in my body when I was unconscious.**

I gave a deep sigh but nodded in understanding.

This all seemed so very crazy and unreal, but I was the sort of person to just lay back and watch as everything happened so I guess I would just have to accept this.

"Maa…I need some Pocky." I stated, stuffing my hands into my pockets and walking out the room. "You have pocky right?"

**Yeah, the kitchen is to your left, just look in the first cupboard.**

I followed his directions and made a happy sound when I spotted my most favorite thing in the world.

Pocky.

I quickly grabbed the box and opened it, sticking a piece in my mouth.

Now I felt much better, Pocky just had an odd way of calming me, I guess it was because my brother and I use to eat it all the time.

I glanced around, rolling the stick in my mouth. "Where is your living room?"

**Just down the hall and to your right.**

I nodded and shuffled my way across the floor and into the living room, landing with a content hum on the soft couch.

**You're taking this pretty easy.**

I shifted onto my back putting another piece of pocky in my mouth. "Maa, I guess so. But I'm a grown up so we're supposed to be able to deal with things like this."

**Are you calling me a kid?**

"Maa… you said it not me."

I paused when I felt agitation that wasn't my own. It was an odd feeling to say in the least, it wasn't as strong as _my _feelings but it was still there so I was a little thrown off.

**At least I'm not an old granny like you are!**

I bit into the pocky, startled by his sudden exclamation. "…You're rather spunky aren't you kid?"

He huffed.

I gave a quiet chuckle.

This was so very odd, I hadn't expected to be thrown into another body, much less a males one at that when I died. But it wasn't like I was complaining. It was like going into a manga and being the main character.

I hesitated at that thought. Was I in a manga? Not that it was possible, but I guess if being sent to another body was possible, being sent into a universe would be as well.

Now that I thought about it the name Onodera Ritsu sounded familiar, but that was so very distant in my mind that I couldn't even remember what that manga was about.

Perhaps it was just one of those manga I had picked up and never finished, I had lots of those. But that was unlikely.

**Another universe? What in the world are you thinking about?**

I broke from my thoughts, expertly keeping the Pocky in my mouth as I spoke. "Nothing really… I was just day dreaming that's all."

**Right. So what are you planning on doing?**

"About what?"

**About our situation, I mean you obviously can't just disappear off the face of the earth. My parents and An-chan would worry about me.**

"An-chan? Is she some sort of girlfriend?"

I could feel him blush.

**No! She's just my fiancée that my parents forced onto me.**

"Ehhh? Then does that mean I have to marry a girl?"

**Ah, no not really. I've actually been trying to get my parents to break me out of it. I don't really like her that way… or even girls for that matter.**

I nodded sitting up. "I guess that means I don't have to worry about kissing another girl."

I wasn't against people being gay, my brother being one himself was obvious proof, but I wasn't interested in girls that way. Even if I was in a boy's body.

But Ritsu was right. I couldn't just disappear off the face of the planet. That wouldn't be fair to him or his parents, so I guess I really had only one choice. Go along with whatever happens and basically be Onodera Ritsu.

I guess this was going to be fun.

Plus, what could possibly go wrong? It wasn't like Ritsu had some past lover or something that he hadn't seen for a while and I was going to be the one molested because I was the said lover. At least on the outside.

Stuff like that just happens in manga's anyways.

"Maa… okay I'll do it."

**Huh?**

"You tell me what to do and I'll just follow along."

Like I said I was an easy going person.

I could feel happiness radiating from him.

**Thank you so much!**

We didn't know when, or if, Ritsu would get his body back and I would move on. But until then, if it ever happened, we would have to make the most of it.

**Tomorrow is when I'm supposed to meet an employee so they can show me where I work.**

I nodded, stuffing another piece of Pocky in my mouth. "I see, so where will we be working?"

**I told the person in the interview that I wanted to be in the editing literature department.**

I perked up. "That's good. I was an editor so this will be easy as pie."

I paused when I felt a need that every person has when they need to, you know, _go._

**What's wrong?**

"Maa…" I shifted nervously. "I have to go to the bathroom."

**So?**

"I'm not as familiar with the male body as you are so…"

**Oh…**

Life was obviously going to be interesting from now on, I didn't know what kind of past Ritsu had but he sounded like a nice person, so I could only assume that he had an okay childhood.

Even if he did, I didn't have the most pleasant childhood either so we could make it out together. Besides it wasn't like some person from the past was going to show up that Ritsu had forgotten and make everything a mess.

It was as unlikely as the lover idea.

"Ne," I started suddenly curious. "You don't have some sort of secret lover or something right?"

I could feel him blush once again.

**N-no! Why would you think that?!**

I shrugged my shoulders and got up. "Just wondering that's all…"

**Oh… well I don't.**

I moved out of the living room and down the hall, heading toward the bathroom since I knew where it was. I had to go, and even though it was going to be very embarrassing I wasn't about to hold it in the whole time.

That would just be stupid. I would get an infection or something.

I opened the door and bravely stepped in, my Pocky sticking to the side and a determined look on my face.

I was a strong woman, well man now I guess. I wasn't a child, so I wouldn't freak out. I would eventually have to get use to this body.

"Maa… let's do this."

Ritsu nodded.

**Un, I can explain how.**

This was also though going to be very, very awkward.

**{The Best First Love in The World Rebirth?}**

**AN: **I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
